Days of Eden: Chapter 1 part one
by WHEATLY M2013
Summary: In the similar styles of WWZ except not zombies, but Super Plant life that takes back Earth and makes the Human race an endangered species.


What is the meaning of Destruction… what is genocide…? We learned what Genocide truly is… we learned what hate is capable of doing. The year is 2649 who would've thought that man kind would face pure destruction. 2612 mankind was dwindling in survival, the population was too massive, the Earth couldn't sustain us… we were running out of supplies, space, etc. I personally didn't think we could make it, I don't think we'll make it now… 2612, Botanist studied for years and determined the salvation for mankind, is plant life. They told the world that with more plant life, the green house problem, but we no longer had the space to even grow plants… we had no more room to grow plants, it was all cities then, what did they expect the people to do, just give up their homes, their property, their damn cities. We couldn't do that, we couldn't take away from the people… but instead we decided to make a plant life that would save us… we couldn't be more wrong… 27 years they spent on this development… and the next ten years were dread and chaos… only the tears can explain what happened…

My name is Robin Hal, I was one a reporter ten years ago, but now I am just another survivor like everyone else in the refugee camps… I am now a journalist of my own… I want to see if we die… hopefully someone else can learn from all this… I will be interviewing multiple survivors… and record their experiences in the new era of Mother Nature.

March 25, 2649: 11:18 AM

Gabriel Joel

67 years old

Occupation: Former scientist and developer of super plant.

**_Dr. Joel was a senior citizen definitely. He was turning gray at the very moment I set my eyes on him. He was an old man, who always wore his old lab coat from back in the day. He was a balding old man with gray hair. He had deep crevasse and wrinkles on his face, you could see the stress emanate out of him. In his eyes you could still see the terror that haunted him for ten straight years linger in his face… I was afraid to even talk to him, but this is for the sake of others. The interview was going to start soon, I had to prepare myself._**

-Hello, Dr. Joel

-No, need for calling me a Doctor, I am no longer a scientist and I don't want to be…

-Alright then… I hope you don't mind if I ask a few questions.

-I honestly have no reason to decline… I will tell you anything…

-So you have no remorse of what you might tell me…

-You told me this was for the sake of other survivors who might come across this journal, no?

-Umm… yes sir…

-I hope you are prepared to hear the truth of this catastrophe…

-I understand sir; I shall begin the interview then.

-Then start asking…

-Alright then… Ten years ago, mankind was nearly wiped out… can you explain the cause of that along with what happened…?

-Simple… far too simple… everyone knows what happened… I was there when it happened…. Ten years ago, I was one of the developers of the super plant… it was only a trial run, but this thing could save mankind…. This artificial plant… we made it, in test tubes, we used chemical, bio engineering, all the advance technologies in the world, to create this organism. A single one of these super plants absorbed ten times the average amount of CO2 a cherry tree could take in. Red wood trees were nothing compared to these artificial plants. We called the super plant… Alpha seeds… they were the first artificial plant life ever made, by the hands of man. Not genetically bred but made… We could've won a noble peace prize for this! We could've been famous, legends. But things were horribly wrong… We knew this plant was too strong… but we never thought that it could do what it does now…

-What do you mean by that?

-Did you think that this all happened because nature decided to fight back, no. It's because of these super plants… Alpha Seeds caused all this, technically I caused this…. Twelve other men caused this entire thing… I thought the Alpha Seeds was just another plant… no… it was even worse…. What we created, was something, mankind only mocked… joked around with… dress up as… make literature and art out of… These plants became what we feared as children… the Alpha seeds… became monsters.

March 25, 2649: 1: 36 PM

Marcus A. Davis

43 years old

Occupation: Former scientist and developer of Alpha Seeds.

**_Dr. Davis was a younger man; much younger than Dr. Joel. He was a father of two girls, who are now seventeen years old, lost their mother in the Great Sprout of 2639. He was an aging gentleman, but you could see he still has some scrap of youth. He was a well built man, with dark orange hair, but you see gray strands here and there. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, the lenses were cracked, but he didn't mind. He had a pretty nasty scar on his lower lip… but other than that he was pretty ok for a man of 43 years of age._**

-What can I say…? I was maybe… 32… 33 years old then… How was I supposed to know what would happen…? I was one of the youngest members of the team. I was fresh out of college believe it or not; I was there for twelve years, because I wanted to be the best of the best, why? To be apart of humanity's last salvation; I was so excited, I was going to save mankind from extinction… At least… that's what I thought…

-Can you specify on what happened?

-Oh yeah… hell… that's what happened… Chaos… destruction… just… pure chaos… I was what you call, an eager beaver. I was always excited about everything. When Alpha Seed was finally perfected, we set it off on its first trial run, went perfectly… we were so happy, but everything changed… Alpha seed… was really a monster… we find out, it has a mind of its own…. An EKG, brain waves… everything… yeah… it wasn't just a plant… it was an identity of some sort… but how… I don't really know… most of my peers speculated that since it reproduce asexually it was all a clone of the same being that shares the same thoughts, plans, and goals… just… its goals were a bit different.

-Please tell me… What were its plans, to be more precise?

-A pretty simple 8 phase process. I was actually impressed rather than terrified… Phase 1, it knew we we're going to spread it all over the globe… what did it do? Reproduce… everywhere… that was its first step… Phase 2, it's pollens were almost like mind control devices, it spread in the wind and infected other surrounding plant life… and it mutated them… into deadly killing machines… Did you know the pine cones that pines trees drop are acidic… most people do… some don't… but what Alpha Seed did was simply slapping Darwin in the face… it evolved the pine cones, to be smoke grenades, The acidic product of the Pine cones became toxic some even a thousand times more acidic, enough to burn through tanks… that's how far their mutation went. They all became deadly towards humans in one way… that's where Phase 3 kicks in, attack the human race, they would kill maybe ten to eighty people a month. Just snatch them up, crush them… fighting with guns was useless... fire, it was useful, but not enough. Still, Molotov cocktails work real well against these guys. But they learn…. Alpha Seed learns. Phase 4… infecting plant life was not enough… phase 4, infect insects. Yeah, they infected insects that eat plants, and infect the predators of those insects. They reproduce… and then evolve, for the better or the worse depends on whose perspective you are looking through. Phase 5, infect seaweed, and fish… they trapped on land… they were freaking smart. Phase 6 infected birds and mammals… at this point there was no stopping them… Phase 7 destroy the cities, homes, towns… everything man made… Phases 8… take back Earth, and let Mother Nature, take back her throne… They made a plan… to evolve everything living organism to be man killers…

-Do you have any regrets…?

-Of course… I lost my wife to them… Lost my son… lost everything… I cannot change the past, but damn hell I can cry about it…

March 25, 2649: 5: 41 PM

Josh Irving

36 years old

Occupation: Police officer

**_A much younger man, compared to the others, but he seen plenty… he was there during the Great Sprout… A young man well built, muscular, he had a kind smile, but there was a crevasse etched into his cheeks. They were tear stains. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes._**

-Oh yeah… I was there the Great Sprout. Massive Chaos… only word I can think of about it…. Just… damn… everything about it was terrifying… When the first attack occurred, I was in Queens… I was on patrol duty and then it happened, out of nowhere. I was there, Duke St. in the city, I was minding my own business. Drinking some coffee, it was like, 9 in the morning. I never thought ever, that this would happen to me, in 9 in the morning. It was Queens; I was 26, a freshy… I dealt with murderers, rapist… I seen them all, but this… was something else… when you see terror like this… you think a person did it. Terrorist maybe… wrong… I never thought an Oak tree could be covered in that much blood. Yeah, an oak tree… it was massive… to me anyway… I guess things appear bigger when you're scared. This thing was 20 feet high… drenched in blood… I saw the branches were swinging around, knocking people side to side. I could hear their spines snap from ten feet away… It was terrifying… no movie can recreate that day… simply… they just don't want to. I was so scared I damn near shit myself. I just trees, plants just tear through people. They were everywhere; in the buildings, in the streets, through the streets, just… surrounding Queens… Queens took a bad hit… real bad… I almost died… like many others… I nearly lost my leg that day… When I saw the blood y Oak, I stumbled backwards, and damn near lost my life, to a bamboo chute. There were dozens of these things; I fell right in front of it, and then BAM! It just shot out and nearly took my ear right off. I saw what is was and tried to run a way, but it kept punching out chutes and nearly skewered my leg. I was so scared I couldn't sleep for eight days… I was honestly praying that lack of sleep would kill me… but I didn't… honestly I can't tell if I was lucky, or just completely screwed.

-I have a question for you Officer. Irving.

-No… no Officer, just call me Josh.

-Alright then Josh… may you please… Tell me, what happened to Queens after the Great Sprout…?

-Hmm… 30% of the total population survived… 12% of the cities were intact… and the Amazon practically migrated to New York… All I can say is… if anyone is still there… get out… ASAP… because it worth ain't home anymore…


End file.
